


The gaze

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: The sight in front of him is captivating, too enticing to look away.





	The gaze

The sight in front of him is captivating, too enticing to look away. Tegoshi tries to play his charms against it to retrieve the upper hand, but deep down inside he knows it's in vain, that he doesn't stand a chance this time.

He's on his knees in front of Shige who is tugging his hair just slightly, fingers threading through it. Tegoshi looks up into those dark eyes, those eyes that have been lingering on him for a while now, on his face, his lips, everywhere.

It is that gaze that makes Tegoshi want to surrender, to give in, to please. He leans forward and Shige makes a noise in the back of his throat as a zipper is pulled down, unhurriedly, twitching flesh hidden underneath silky black boxers replying to Tegoshi's attention. There is a boost of pride flooding Tegoshi's veins as he trails his fingertips over the tip and the gaze on him lingers on.

Shige has one arm behind his head and the look in his eyes is partly a daze of pleasure and partly sophisticated, not exactly cooky but on the verge of laid-back smug, and it drives Tegoshi wild. It's the look in Shige's eyes that gets him, the mix of it, hooded lashes that are following his actions, partly hidden by black hairstrands and plush, parted lips that look so inviting and kissable.

But Tegoshi focuses on the task in front of him, the tension becoming thicker with heat and arousal, like everything around them is transferred into a world of erotica. Shige gasps a little as Tegoshi's skilled tongue darts out, two fingers having pulled down the boxers gently to tease.

The grip in Tegoshi's hair gets tighter and he smirks, parting his lips and producing a vulgar noise on purpose while sucking the thick, throbbing flesh between his lips deep, deeper until he swallows, and Shige groans.

It's a challenge if he can make Shige fall apart, and he's fucking determined to try.


End file.
